


First Halloween

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, POV: Riku, as in they go to halloween town, in this house we love their friendship, mentions of anxiety but they're very brief and not detailed, nothing too spooky happening, this is the proper halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Roxas is excited to spend his first ever Halloween with his friends at the end of this month. However, he doesn't really know what Halloween actually is and what it's about. Where to learn this better than in a town named after it? Sora and Riku are along for the ride. One of them very excited and the other... not so much.





	First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my other fic "[Rainy October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003128)", which sets this up and is very fluffy

“Alright, close your eyes, everyone!” Sora says as he prepares to breach the shield around Halloween Town.

“I hope you're exempting yourself from that order,” Riku says. Roxas barks a laugh.

Sora leans dangerously far out of his seat to flick his nose. “I know what I'm doing. Now shut!”

Riku obediently shuts his eyes and Sora plops back in his seat.

Magic begins working on his body, the protective charms sewn into their clothes conforming to the peculiarities of this world. A seed of worry sprouts in his mind and stiffens his muscles. He has never gone through these transformations like Sora has, doesn't know if it's supposed to feel this way. But he trusts Sora. Very carefully he spreads his limbs as they change – and they _do_, his legs getting longer and his hair growing out as weird tingles move through his whole body. It's warm and cold at the same time, sending shivers down his spine. It's over almost as quickly as it started, the magic fades back to nothingness. His breath returns. His body feels strangely heavy but not _wrong_ per se. That's a win. Once Sora lets out a pleased hum, he pulls his arms and legs back into a more comfortable position. He flexes his fingers that are now too long. Are his hands even human anymore? He's not sure.

With a soft thud Sora smoothly touches ground. The gummi engines purr quietly in goodbye before they go quiet. That's something Sora's better at than Riku, who takes

the utmost care when he lands yet never gets it quite right.

“We're here!” He exclaims happily.

Riku's ears twitch at the sound of Sora's voice. They've never twitched.

Sora climbs out of his seat and coos. “You look so cool!” Riku doesn't know who this is directed to, but he preens anyway.

“Can we open our eyes now?” Roxas asks. There's a strange echo to his voice as if it is coming from two places at once.

“Yup!”

Very slowly, Riku blinks his eyes open, relieved to see the normal gummi interior, even as everything seems duller now. A peculiarity of this world? The stars were so bright. The brilliant blue of Sora's eye is still the same, though. It still crinkles with the same familiar happiness Sora carries within himself, like nothing could extinguish that spark, a sight Riku will never tire of. Instead of checking on himself, he focuses on Sora and commits the sight to memory.

His heart surges with the sudden wave of affection washing over him. Sora's descriptions didn't do this justice. His gaze trails from the prominent pumpkin mask to the shadow shrouding his face to the fangs poking out between his lips, sharp teeth that extend past his bottom lip. He does look striking. Though, Riku admits, he is biased and has yet to not think of Sora as pretty.

Sora examines him with the same interest, tracing Riku's form with his eyes. It's embarrassing, almost, being looked over like this. Sora smiles when he catches his eyes and Riku is definitely blushing at least a little bit now. He smiles back, his own smile a bit crooked and Sora lights up even more. If Sora _likes _this form, it can't be so bad.

As one, they turn to check out Roxas, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, only for Riku to find him already looking back at him intently. Or, more accurately, staring at something just above his head.

His normal clothes have been replaced with armor the colour of unpolished pyrite. The shoulderguards devour his shoulders and neck, leaving his head as the only thing not coated in black. His eyes glow with a red tint, like there are tiny flames flickering behind his irises. Imposing, but Riku doesn't quite get the Halloween aspect of this transformation.

Roxas comes closer and reaches out as if transfixed. Riku stretches out a hand intending to catch his, but startles. His arm and hand are covered in fur the colour of his hair. Where his fingernail should be are claws. He turns over his hand and sure enough, there are paw pads where skin should be. Roxas lays his own hand on top of his _paw_, like Riku offered it and not just stared at it in shock. A delighted smile spreads on his lips as he presses one pad with his thumb.

“It's soft,” he says, now looking at Sora.

In a flash Sora is at his side, eagerly prodding at Riku's paw as well. “It is!”

This is all weird. He stands up on wobbly legs – he doesn't want to know how _those _look – automatically standing on his toes. Suddenly he's towering over Sora and Roxas, even more so than usual. They take a step back and stare at him with big eyes. Worry settles in his chest and pulls at his lungs. Suddenly, the Gummiship is too small, he needs to get out -

Sora points at Riku's face.

“You have fangs!” he says.

His mouth snaps shut and when had he opened it? He swipes his tongue over his canines.

“I do...” he mumbles to himself.

“You have ears, too,” Roxas says.

Riku pats at his head with one paw and finds that his ears relocated to a higher place. They're fluffy and bigger than they should be. Almost like... like a dog's. Oh. Oh, he's a werewolf.

“I am a werewolf,” he says out loud.

“You are!” Sora coos, like he never received a better present. “Can I pet you? Can I?”

“Me too!” Roxas says.

He blushes. “Absolutely not.”

“Aww, c'mon. Just a little bit!”

“No.” He crosses his arms.

Roxas smirks. “Be a good boy, Riku.”

His blush deepens and he scowls.

“Oh, he liked that,” Sora says.

“I didn't,” Riku immediately denies.

“Good boys don't lie,” Roxas says.

“I'm not-”

But Roxas just laughs and points at something.

In a cruel twist of fate – werewolf status be damned – he has grown a tail, which is currently wagging a mile a minute. He quickly grabs it, trying to get it to stop moving. Sora giggles and Riku stares at him, his grip slackens.

“Who's a good boy?” Roxas teases and his traitorous tail breaks free.

He takes a step forward, to the exit. Not to flee, not anymore. He can see their teasing for what it is, an attempt to distract him from the unfounded spike of anxiety that took him by surprise. That doesn't mean he'll let them do whatever they want, though, and the sooner they get out of there the sooner they'll drop their teasing.

However, Roxas blocks his way while Sora circles to his back. They raise their hands with clear intent and he rolls his eyes. He straightens up and out of their reach, vaguely aware of his tail slapping Sora's side with each wag. Each time he's hit, Sora wheezes, yet does not give up on his attempts to scale Riku. Riku snorts and reaches behind himself with a paw, planting it on Sora's head and lightly pressing him down, careful to keep his claws away lest he accidentally hurts him. Roxas attempts to seize this small window of distraction, jumping up to finally pet him. Sadly for him, Riku quickly wraps his other arm around Roxas and pulls him to his chest, essentially trapping him there. He looks down at Roxas with a sly smirk. The battle has turned in his favor.

“You sure are insistent,” he says, surprised at the growling undertone to his voice.

Roxas stills, his eyes widening. The beginning of a blush forms on his cheeks as he furrows his brows.

And then everything goes wrong.

From one moment to the next, Roxas' head suddenly goes up in flames.

Riku flinches and stumbles backwards, heart in his throat. In the process he dislodges Sora. He trips over Sora, who is now on the ground, and falls on his butt, Sora between his legs. They're both staring at Roxas, Riku horrified and Sora with curious interest. For his part, Roxas looks deathly calm while he pats at the flames, trying to tame them.

“Does it hurt?” Sora asks.

“It's a bit warm,” Roxas answers. “No idea how to put them out.”

Riku swallows and tries to calm his heart with the knowledge that Roxas isn't hurt. His attempt is negated when Sora hums and says, “Try blizzard?”

Roxas shrugs and aims the magic at his head. It shoots across the room with the force of the magic, still on fire.

Sudden, deafening silence engulfs them as they watch the head roll away. His eyes flit between the now headless suit of armor and the blonde hair of his friend, feeling sick.

Sora starts laughing helplessly and staggers after it, chasing it like a clumsy child running after a dropped ball. Roxas starts laughing, too, and Riku wishes he didn't. The sound comes from his mouth, but the armor echoes it. Riku covers his face with his paws.

“I got it!” Sora exclaims. Roxas whoops.

Peeking through his fingers, he watches as Sora carries it over to Roxas' body. The flames lick at his hands, yet Sora doesn't react to them. Either it really doesn't burn or Sora as an undead can't feel it. Do these transformations work like that?

Sora puts it back in place. The thank you dies on Roxas' lips as his head tumbles right off his shoulders. Sora tries several more times to return it but it seems that now that it has tasted freedom, it doesn't want to go back. Whenever Roxas moves the tiniest bit, it slips off. At least that explains the shoulderguards, Riku thinks distantly. Roxas has no neck.

“Who thought you'd be a headless knight?” Sora says.

Roxas clicks his tongue. He's holding his head with both hands approximately where it should be normally. “A lot better than just being some kind of death rider.”

Riku couldn't disagree more. He takes a deep breath and tries to regain his composure. Roxas is fine.

“In any case,” he says, and the both look at him. “You should be careful not to lose your head.”

Roxas does exactly that and, with terrifying speed and disregard for personal safety, hurls it at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment and let me know  
[(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot) [(my curiouscat)](https://curiouscat.me/Lanzelilot)


End file.
